


One Way, or Another

by BionicallyIronic



Series: The Importance of Pop Culture Awareness [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's better if you read the first one, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It kinda works as a standalone, It went full crackfic, Smmmmmmmmmmut, Tropes On Tropes On Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicallyIronic/pseuds/BionicallyIronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re a billionaire playboy philanthropist, you expect to get what you want when you want it. And when you’re denied what you want, well, then you get motivated.</p><p>A direct continuation of Domo Arigato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

To Begin, An Interlude

Time spent waiting for an elevator – one minute.

Elevator ride to the terrace on the roof – forty-five seconds.

Realization that he, Tony Stark, had been prohibited from his own swanky terrace and that his AI was in on it – fifteen seconds.

Time spent pleading with JARVIS to be allowed on said swanky terrace – three minutes.

Time to realization that he was ONE WITH THE SUIT – two minutes.

Intimate time spent becoming ONE WITH THE SUIT – three minutes.

Choosing the best entrance song ever and convincing Jarvis that piping it through the PA wasn’t the same as intruding – forty seconds.

Time to rocket up the side of the building – one minute.

The look on Barnes and Lewis’s faces when he crashed their date – TIMELESS.

 

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen glorious, delightful minutes of finally having Bucky Barnes to herself was all Darcy had before it went to hell. 

It had been going well. Emphasis on the word ‘had.’ The points of her eyeliner were sharp enough to cut glass and she had yet to accidentally blurt out that she’d always thought he was hot enough to make all the underpants in a five mile radius spontaneously combust. Bucky had told her how Tony had found out about the Mr. Roboto thing, and she’d laughed so hard she almost started crying. 

It was great.

It was better than great – it was the beginning of a date that could be a top contender for Best First Date Ever, even outside of the Ex-Assassin/Professional Lab Rat Category. 

And then, Tony Probably Raised by Wolves Stark happened.

His arrival was preceded by the brash strumming of guitars, though not of the type he usually favored. 

“What’s that music?” Bucky asked, gaze darting to the blank-because-thanks-New-York-light-pollution sky.

“Oh god,” Darcy said, her wide eyes going wider. 

"My apologies, Ms. Lewis," JARVIS said, "but I am unable to keep Sir off the roof if he approaches from outside the building." If AIs could sound dejected, then in that moment, JARVIS would.

The music got louder, and there was only one thing that song meant and only one thing to do about it. “Run.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, still searching the sky for the source of the noise.

“I said run, Soldier.” Darcy reached for one of Bucky’s hands, but she could already hear the sound of a certain bleached blonde eighties icon growling out a popular stalker anthem and Tony’s repulsors as he jetted up the side of the building. Oh fuck. 

She grabbed Bucky’s arms – and whoa damn, arms –and made him look her in the eyeballs. “Our imminent doom is blasting his way up the building right now, Barnes-y, and if you want to salvage our evening and have anything closely resembling what could be called a date you will haul your fine ass back into the elevator NOW.”

He grinned slowly, sly as a fox in the henhouse. “You been looking at my ass, doll?”

A growl made up of 80% frustration and 20% desperation rumbled out from between her clenched teeth as Tony My Grand Entrances Might be Compensating for Something Stark dropped down onto the roof. He even did the showy landing where he dropped into a crouch, fingertips grazing the ground, and gave them the full Iron Man glare. As he stood, hise faceplate opened up, revealing the shit-eating grin planted in the middle of his meticulously groomed goatee. 

“Betcha didn’t think about this when you banned me from my own rooftop, did you, Lewis?” Tony crowed, his arms doing the Vanna White over and around his suit. “Lady and Gentleassassin, I’d like to direct your attention to the Mark 57, affectionately known around the penthouse as the Giant Dick because of that one time I snuck up on Pepper in it.”

“Earning its name tonight, FYI,” Darcy said as she dug her feet into the ground and leaned back with all her weight, trying to move the immovable super soldier she was supposed to be on a date with. Bucky seemed to be in shock, which, Darcy thought, was fair, considering Tony and his ego were in rare form tonight.

“I’ll be sure to tell Pep,” Tony said, giving her the finger guns. “But, not until after I make it crystal to you, my mammarily endowed friend,” the Blondie song got louder, and Tony grinned, “you can’t run from Tony Stark when you’ve got something he wants. Because one way, or another I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha. Now come over here and take a selfie with me for Facebook.”

Darcy’s heart sank to her feet at the same moment her grip on Bucky’s arm slipped, causing her to fall to her ass. Tony would do it, the dickweasel. He’d pester them until they took the damned picture with him, and then he’d post it to Twitter and Facebook with some insane comment and combination of hashtags (she could already see it: #UpAllNightToGetBucky #InterningInWhatNow #FirstDateCrashers #GiantDick #WonderWhatTheSpawnWillLookLike), and then HER MOTHER would see it, because her mother had the ovaries to request to be Tony’s friend and he friended everyone, and then her mom would pester her to bring Bucky to home for Chanukah, and then this thing between them, whatever it was, would be over before it started.

At that thought, some small part of her rallied, and from her spot on the ground – which was cold and already making her ass ache – she pointed up at Tony, her finger trembling in righteous anger. “You will do no such thing.”

Bucky finally seemed to snap out of his Iron Man/eighties new wave punk-induced shock and realized she was on the ground. He wrapped a firm hand around her wrist and helped her up.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony asked. “What are you going to do about it?” 

She glanced up at Bucky, wishing she were just admiring his ridiculously perfect eyebrows instead of calculating his capacity for getting out of a war zone, then she looked to Tony, bracing herself. “I have a proposition – if we can get out of this building before you get your selfie, we’re scot free AND you’re going to pay for our uninterrupted dinner at one of the crazy expensive restaurants you have standing reservations at AND I don’t have to look at your face for the rest of the evening.”

The suit whizzed and whirled as he twisted around to look at her better. “And when I win? What? I get a selfie and that’s it? You’re going to have to sweeten the pot, Lewis.”

She squeezed Bucky’s wrist as though warning him and gave him a LOOK before turning back to Tony. 

“Too bad, Stark, contest starts now, no one can use JARVIS, put all complaints in the Suck It Bucket!” Darcy yanked on Bucky’s arm and thankfully, mercifully, this time he followed her. She headed for the elevators, only to have Bucky pull her away to steer around the corner.

When he spoke, the flirt who had asked her if she’d been checking out his ass was all gone, replaced by hardcore soldier. “He’ll have us cornered at the elevators while we’re waiting for it to reach us. Stairs.”

Bucky’s grip on her hand tightened and they made a beeline for the door to the stairs. The handle gave away with a squeal of metal on metal as he wrenched the locked door open with his bionic arm. 

“So. Hot,” Darcy said, restraining a whimper.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!”

“If you say so, doll.” She could see the upward tilt of his cheekbones from this angle, though, and she knew he had heard.

They barreled down one flight of stairs, and as they hit the landing for the floor below, the door to the roof slammed against the concrete wall above them. Darcy immediately had the thought that this was what Wendy Torrence must have felt like when Jack burst through the bathroom door in The Shining. Bucky’s gaze pinged from her to the top of the stairwell, back to her again, and before she could say or do anything, he’d backed up a step and crouched down. “Hop on.”

“Uh, this dress and stockings combo isn’t really--”

“Get ready to make your Facebook debut as a couple, Lewis! I always look best with the Hefe filter, but I’d be willing to take your favorite under consideration!”

She turned panicked eyes back to Bucky. “Fuck the stockings.” She threw her arms around his neck as he gathered up her legs in his arms and took off down the stairs. Bucky sped down the stairs, taking them two at a time and rounding the corners like a demon. The vertigo was too much, and after a few seconds Darcy had to look away, tucking her face into his neck. And oh god, she could smell him, and the aftershave and soap and little bit of sweat combo he was rocking renewed her determination to win this stupid bet. 

Tony’s iron/titanium alloy/whatever the fuck-clad feet clanged on the stairs as he followed them. Just as Darcy was going to suggest that taking the stairs all the way down probably wasn’t the best idea, Bucky ducked through a door on the 80th floor, pulling it closed quietly behind them. 

The hallway they were in – long, plain, dotted with doors leading to labs and conference rooms – had a straight shot to the elevators. But instead of heading for them, Bucky checked the doors until he found one unlocked. “Wait here,” he said, depositing her next to what turned out to be a storage closet.

He darted down the hall toward the elevators – and sweet baby Jesus thank you for the view - and pressed the call button, then ran back toward the door to the stairwell, opening it and purposefully letting it slam. 

“What are you doin--” Her voice was on track to go from stressed whisper to supersonic in 3.8 when Bucky hurtled back toward her, covering her mouth with one hand and opening the door behind her with the other. 

“Seein’ if Stark will fall for a basic trap,” he said as he pulled her into the closet with him.

The moment the door clicked shut, Tony Subtlety Is Not His Middle Name Stark crashed through the stairwell entrance and down the hall toward the closing elevator, letting out a very frustrated, “Damn!” when it closed in his face. For a moment there was nothing, but then, very quietly, they heard the frantic clicking of the call button, along with Tony humming his best version of The Girl from Ipanema. 

The supply closet Bucky had found for them to hide in was small with barely enough space for two adults. Add in the fact that it was full of breakables – glass tubing and pipettes and beakers – and they were one small move away from discovery. 

BUT. 

Being surrounded by darkness made Darcy hyperaware of Bucky’s body next to hers. He was crowded up so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him, feel his breath curl through her hair. It took everything she had in her to keep from pressing the man up against the back row of shelving and climbing him like a mountain. A very stubbly, well-muscled mountain.

“This is SO not how our first date was supposed to go,” Darcy whispered after she had pulled Bucky’s hand away from her mouth.

“How was it supposed to go?” Bucky whispered back. 

“Well,” she said, trying to continue the conversation as though she hadn’t just contemplated thoroughly debauching him, “we’d already broken the ice with your story about Tony nearly giving himself a laughter-induced aneurism on the jet after your mission, so next I would have told you a charming anecdote about myself that was slightly embarrassing but also very endearing, and then I would have had you tell me something hilarious about Steve from your glory days.”

“We can still do that,” Bucky said, his voice gone low and rumbly. “Tell me your embarrassing yet endearing story.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.”

“In a closet in the dark?”

His silent laugh was accompanied by a little huff of air, which brushed against her cheek. “Oh, is that what this is?”

She smacked him lightly on the chest, and he caught her hand to hold it there. The steady beat of his heart under her hand was enough to make hers beat a little faster. “Okay, fine. So, you know that every American History book has a section on you and Steve and the other Commandos, right?”

“They do?” He sounded genuinely surprised, as though he couldn’t believe their exploits had been worth writing down, much less teaching to high schoolers.

“Yeah, dude, you were rad. We spent a whole week just on you guys, and I had to do a report at the end of it. Anywho, My group of friends had a thing where we each ‘claimed’ your favorite Commando, which pretty much meant drawing little hearts and stuff around that person’s picture in your textbook. And I kinda claimed you. Before you say anything, you were – are – burning hot, and I’m sure he’s a stand up guy, but I always was concerned about my friend Julie who picked Dum Dum Dugan and-”

She never got to complete that run-on sentence, because Bucky lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. His big hand slid up her neck to her jaw, calloused thumb stroking her cheek. Stubble rasped at her mouth and chin, but his lips were soft, working against hers gently, insistently. She opened her mouth under his, and his tongue darted in to give her a taste. A satisfied sort of moan followed shortly after, and he pushed closer, pressing her to the door.

She had died. She was dead and this tiny closet was heaven and WHY HADN’T SHE HEARD TONY SURPRISINGLY STEALTHY WHEN HE WANTED TO BE STARK GET ON THE ELEVATOR?! 

The thought came approximately two seconds before the door opened behind her, and she gave an ear-splitting yelp as she fell backward. 

“Save yourself, Bucky!” she yelled. “He already has Instagram ready to go!”

But before her ass could kiss the ground for the second time that night, there was a flash of silver to her right and Bucky’s metal arm caught her. She was left hanging out of the closet, an upside down Jane staring at her with a mixture of bewilderment and guilt on her face. 

“Jane?” Darcy asked.

“Darcy?” Jane replied.

“Foster?” Barnes said.

“Dr. Scott!” Darcy yelled.

Jane rolled her eyes, but Bucky clearly hadn’t gotten it. 

“Oh my Thor,” Darcy said, “have you not seen Rocky Horror Picture Show yet? We are so watching that. And if you’re good, I’ll put on my Colombia costume.” When Bucky looked at her like she was talking gibberish, she added, “Don’t worry, you’ll love it. It’s very boob-sy.”

Bucky pulled Darcy to stand on her own two feet again, and as she straightened her skirt, she and Jane simultaneously asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Hiding from Stark,” Darcy said at the same time Jane let out a quiet, “Science.”

“What?” both women said, Jane utterly confused and Darcy more than a little ticked off.

“Jane! You need to take a night off! You PROMISED you were taking a night off!”

“Well,” Jane said, drawing the word out to stall, “I was. And then I got an alarm from one of the machines letting me know that it had finished rendering the schematic I had started earlier, and I figured I’d check it, that’s all.”

Darcy glared at the tiny scientist. “You know it never ends with a ‘that’s all.’”

“Sometimes it does.”

Darcy was about to launch into a full-fledged Lab Rat Rage when Jane’s phone went off. A picture of a shirtless Thor flashed as a tinny version of Whatta Man by Salt n’ Pepa came out of the speakers and Darcy cackled, having forgotten she changed it when Jane wasn’t looking earlier that day.

But Darcy’s laughter was cut short when she saw who was calling.

Tony I’m a Desperate Bastard Stark.

Jane and Darcy stared each other down. Darcy knew that Jane really wanted to get to her data. Jane knew that Tony would keep Darcy and Bucky busy enough that Jane could slip off and Science! to her heart’s content. But the other thing they both knew? Science always won.

Darcy was screwed. 

Jane’s thumb slid over the ‘answer’ button at the same moment Darcy lunged for the phone, only to be jerked backward. By Bucky.

“Hiiiii, Tony!” Jane said brightly, possibly the warmest greeting she’d ever given the man. There was a devious arch to her brow.

Bucky threw Darcy over his shoulder, hauling her away from Jane and toward the elevators. Darcy used a hand to brace herself against Bucky’s back so she could look at her supposed, actually not at all very good friend. 

“Oh, you’re looking for Darcy?” Jane’s giant doe eyes blew up to Bambi proportions with faux innocence.

Darcy let loose a hissed stream of threats. “If you say a single word to Tony about where we are I will find every coffee bean in this tower and switch them all out with decaf! I will line every telescope eye-hole-thingie with eyeliner and glitter! I will write up all your reports in pig Latin! OW!”

Darcy's mouth hung open in shock. Okay, NOW she was dead. Because Bucky – Bucky Sexgod Barnes, the guy she’d had a minor crush on ever since that first time she’d seen him show up at the tower with his sad hobo hair and his pouty lower lip – had just reached up under her skirt and snapped her garter against her thigh.

“Doll, you’re going to give away our position long before she does,” Bucky said, running his fingers in soothing circles over the red mark on her leg. Some part of her brain wanted to be pissed. But that part of her brain was completely overridden by the part that found the whole situation more than a little hot, and his hand on her exposed thigh more than a little distracting. She stifled a moan, glad he couldn’t see the flush in her cheeks. At this rate, she wasn’t sure they were even going to make it out of the building, and she was having a hard time deciding whether or not that was a bad thing.

Bucky didn't set Darcy down until they were inside the elevator. 

“Did you just kind of sort of smack my ass?” Darcy asked after the doors slid shut, trying – and failing – to keep the corners of her mouth from rising.

“Depends.” He closed in on her until she was trapped in the corner and his legs lined up along hers. His gaze lingered on her red, red mouth, and he licked his lips. “Did you like it?”

They didn’t make it out of the Tower, nor did they get coffee. Well, not until the morning after, anyway. 

And Tony Persistence Should Actually be His Middle Name Stark? He got a selfie with Darcy and Bucky when they finally stumbled out of Bucky’s apartment the around noon.

#NoLongerUpAllNightToGetBucky #HesBeenGotten


	2. Interlude the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a brief lesson in hybrid couple nicknames.

“So if they start dating,” Clint said as he juggled some oranges from one of the fruit bowls scattered around the room, “what’s their hybrid couple name going to be?”

“What’s a hybrid couple name?” Steve asked, a little furrow growing between his brows. He set his sketchbook – the skyline already roughed out and waiting for the details needed to make it come alive – on the coffee table in front of him. 

Bruce glanced up from his cup of tea, fidgeting with the delicate handle as he spoke. “It’s this stupid thing the tabloids started to reference celebrity couples. You take part of one person’s name, part of their partner’s name, and mash them together so you can reference them as a single entity.”

The furrow grew deeper. “Well, if it’s stupid, why would we want to make one up for them?” Steve had high hopes for this. Bucky needed something good in his life, something normal. And if his teammates were going to try to sabotage Bucky’s fledgling relationship, well…

“Because it’s funny,” Clint said.

Steve puts on his Captain voice, the voice known to disintegrate a good time in thirty seconds or less. “I don’t think-”

“Because it’s funny for me,” Clint clarified.

“Just because you find it funny-”

“The Winter Intern.”

Steve swiveled around, shocked. Not because Clint went ahead and said it, but because it wasn’t CLINT who had said it. 

It was Bruce.

Steve gave him a look that was part glare, part I-expect-this-from-the-peanut-gallery-but-not-you, but Bruce simply shrugged in return, seeing Steve’s look and raising with an if-you-can’t-beat-‘em-join-‘em.

“The Win-tern!” Clint said.

“This is ridiculous,” Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“Steve,” Natasha said. Her voice was far gentler than any of them were used to hearing from her. It was a tone meant to talk down jumpers, or to soothe small lost children. Or, apparently, to console one distressed Captain America. “You know this is why we sometimes refer to Pepper and Tony as ‘Pepperony,’ right?” 

Steve, arms crossed over his chest and lips pressed together firmly, tried to give Natasha the glare that had set many an enemy soldier quaking. But she just smiled her small smile, and Steve ran his hands over his eyes before tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. He sighed. “I thought you all just really liked pizza.”

There was a long moment where both Bruce and Natasha did their best to keep from laughing at poor, beleaguered Steve. And as the quiet stretched out, Steve prayed pity would win the day where his Cap voice could not, and that the subject would be dropped. 

For a while, it seemed as though sanity had prevailed.

Then Clint yelled, “Ducky! Nailed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some ridiculousness. Chapter three is what happens between the elevator and the morning after, and the rating will change!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between the elevator and the selfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy! Please note the change in rating! If you want to keep this to a solid 'T' experience, you don't have to read this chapter to know what's going on.

By the time the elevator descended another floor, Darcy had jumped into Bucky’s arms, pressing her mouth to his, dipping her tongue in to taste him. His fingers dug into her thighs, and she moaned, just a little.

By the time they had kissed each other breathless, lips pinked and swollen, the doors had opened up on the lobby of Stark Tower, giving the handful of people milling about a damn good show.

Darcy pulled away, Bucky chasing after her mouth, and she grinned. “So, umm…what’s your number, Barnes-y?”

Bucky’s brows furrowed together in confusion, but when her glance darted to the elevator keypad and then to the growing crowd of gawking voyeurs outside the open doors, he gave a surprised little, “Oh!” He mashed the button for the residential floor he shared with Steve before immediately pressing his mouth back to Darcy’s neck, making a path with his lips and tongue and teeth from her jaw to the hollow of her throat.

“Nothing to see here, kids,” Darcy said as the doors closed. “But don’t tell Tony!”

If anyone noticed that her voice wobbled when Bucky nipped at the base of her neck, well, no one said anything.

And by the time they tumbled out of the elevator onto Bucky’s floor, Darcy knew her heart and her lady bits were in serious trouble. For one, Bucky was charming and funny and looked at her like she had hung the moon and dusted it with glitter. For another, she was pretty sure that this evening was going to end with her falling to pieces in his bed. 

With Darcy still secure in his arms, Bucky bumped up against his door and she fumbled behind him for the knob. The light in the entryway flashed on as they entered, spilling a golden glow into the living room beyond. It was just enough for Bucky to see by as he walked them to the sofa. He sat her down on the back of the couch, his legs nestled between hers, and finally, finally his hands were free to touch and explore.

As Bucky cradled her throat in his hands, tipping her head back so he could run his tongue from her collarbone to her jaw, Darcy realized they never even finished their date. And it’s not that she thought it would be wrong to sleep with Bucky after just one date, because he made her heart flutter like a leaf in a hurricane, but they didn’t even FINISH the damn date and she’d at least like to be able to say they managed that.

So she twisted her fingers through his hair and tugged him away from mouthing at the neckline of her dress. 

“Going too fast?” he asked, his breathing ragged. Long fingers stroked up her cheek, cupping her face in his hands. “We can stop if you need to stop, doll.”

“No!” she said, her eyes flashing wide and voice a little too loud. Bucky smirked at that, and she was pretty sure her panties would have fallen to the ground on their own accord if she’d been standing. “No, I mean, tell me something funny about you and Steve.”

Bucky continued to grin but an inquisitive eyebrow shot up to go along with it. “You wanna to stop foolin’ around to talk about Steve?”

“Barnes,” she said, leveling him with a steady gaze, “Listen up - I don’t want your mouth to be more than a few inches away from my body for the rest of the night, but I would feel much better about things if we could at least SAY we had one date before we fell into bed together, and all that's left on my checklist is you telling me a story about your glory days. So be a dear and tell me a goddamn anecdote about you being a badass or Steve being a goofball and then get back to kissing me.”

“I’ll do you one better,” he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. “Both requests at once.”

Bucky ran his hands down the back of one calf until he reached her boot, which he began to unlace. “So we’re holed up in this little tavern outside of Paris, me, ‘n Steve, ‘n the Commandos.” His mouth ghosted along the inside of her knee, lips grazing the silk of her stockings and breath warming the skin beneath as he spoke. 

“It was raining, and we hadn’t had new intel for two days, so the boys and I got to playing poker.” The Doc Martin fell the floor with a dull thunk, and Bucky ran his fingers along the sole of her foot and up the seam at the back of her leg. “There was supposed to be a two dollar limit-” his mouth slipped up to the place where the lacy edge of the stocking met skin and he gave it a quick flick with his tongue “-but we’d had some beers and we were all antsy as hell to get out there and actually do something, so it got out of control real fast.”

The whisper-soft touches of his mouth on her skin had Darcy writhing until she was having a hard time balancing on the back of the sofa. She couldn’t figure out how he was able to keep on with his story, but keep on he did, moving his lips from one leg to the other as he took a breath.

“It was Morita’s fault really.” He caught the lace edge of the other stocking between his teeth and pulled, letting it tug at the garter strap before he released it to snap against her leg. “He had this pinup poster that everyone liked and he offered it up. Falsworth had a stash of Hershey bars. Then Gabe threw in a modified holster he’d cobbled together. And before we knew it, Steve’s shield was on the table.”

Darcy had closed her eyes some time ago – reveling in the fluttering touches and the occasional brush of his stubble or tongue was already too much in addition to WATCHING him – but as soon as he mentioned Steve’s shield, her eyes flew open and she said, “What?!”

“Doll,” Bucky said, glancing up at her through his dark lashes, “I’m trying to tell you a story so I can get back to kissin’ you. No questions.” He’d gotten rid of her other boot and he trailed his open mouth down the line of her leg from her knee to her ankle and back before continuing his story. “So anyway, time comes to show our hands. Dum Dum was out with a pair of tens. Falsworth had folded a while back. Morita had a straight and Gabe had three of a kind, but both of them were out when Steve showed us a full house.”

His lips, dark red and full, skimmed higher, over her knee, past the edge of her stocking, along the soft skin of her inner thigh, where he pressed a sucking kiss. Darcy found her legs spreading apart as though of their own volition, but she did nothing to stop them. He glanced up at her from between her legs as his breath danced over her thighs and satin panties.

“But three fives and two jacks are nothin’ against four aces.” 

Her breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling rapidly as she watched Bucky stand. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he said.

“Yeah,” she said, eyes glazed, head bobbing in approval. “Do that.”

Fingers threaded through her hair, before coming to a stop at the back of her neck. Bucky leaned in, kissing her with enough force that she finally lost her grip on the back of the couch, and toppled over, taking Bucky with her. She tumbled onto the cushions, but, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt her, Bucky kept on rolling, right off the couch and onto the floor. He landed with a heavy thump and a terrible crunch, the latter occurring when his metal arm took out a chunk of the coffee table.

“Oh my god,” Darcy said, leaning over to look at Bucky and the scattered shards of wood on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

He reached out for her, dragging her body on top of his. She landed on top of him neatly, her legs lined up with his, her breasts pushed against his chest, his hands still securely on her arms. Darcy brought her mouth to his, licking at his lower lip until he was kissing her again. There was a tiny plinking noise as his metal fingers delicately grasped at the zipper pull of her dress, and once her back was bared, those cool fingers traced the line of her spine. She shivered into his touch, arching to meet his hand. Her legs fell to either side of his hips and at the movement Bucky rocked his hips, the hard ridge of his erection pressing into her.

Cradling her in his arms, Bucky rolled, so that she was the one pressed against the floor and he hovered over her. He rose to his knees and ran his hands over the curves of her breasts and hips, and then gathered up the hem of her dress and pulled it up and off her body. He then worked his way back up the length of her, mouth and tongue skimming and licking all the places his hands had been seconds before. 

His mouth met hers again, and she fumbled at the buttons of his shirt, eager to get the two of them on even footing, clothing-wise. When the last button slipped free, he rose to his knees to slip it off, and she followed, straddling his lap.

The moment his arms were free, he slid them around Darcy and down her back, until he cupped her ass with his big hands. His fingers dug in and then he rocked backwards to stand. Darcy’s cry of surprise was muffled against his mouth, and she felt him smile in reply as he began to navigate around the sofa. They reached the bedroom in a haze of kisses and touches, and he sat her down on the edge of the bed. 

Darcy sank back into the plush blanket, and propped herself up on her elbows. “Get naked, soldier.” 

Bucky rolled his lower lip between his teeth and grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

He danced in place as he stepped out of his shoes. With a quick flick of his fingers, he had the button of his jeans undone. Darcy got a glimpse of black boxer briefs before she was distracted by something else entirely. 

She smirked. “I appreciate the salute, soldier. But why don’t you come over here where you can show me how you really feel.”

The bed sank beneath his weight as he crawled over her. He buried his mouth between her breasts and used his tongue to trace over one nipple, feeling it harden beneath the slick black fabric of her bra. Immediately, she arched up to reach the clasp behind her back, and Bucky used the opportunity to bite at the hard nub. When she flung the bra away, he moaned low in his throat before he was sucking and rolling her nipple with his tongue. 

She remembered the way his breath had drifted over the tops of her thighs, the way he had teased with those lush lips and knew that his mouth could be put to good use elsewhere. But there would have to be time for that later, because right then, all she wanted was one thing. “Get in me,” she said, hooking her legs around his and drawing him closer. “I’m on the pill so just, NOW, please.”

Bucky was never one to let a pretty dame down.

He hooked his fingers into her panties and drew them down her legs as quickly as possible, glad Darcy had them on over the garter belt. Because the garter and stockings? He was going to leave those on as long as possible. 

He drew his fingers into his mouth, watching Darcy as she watched him, and then he brought them down to touch her, slipping his slick fingers between her folds. He plunged them in as deep as they could go, stealing some of her wetness, before sliding upwards, seeking out her clit. At the first brush of his fingers, her hips bucked. He continued to play with her, fast, then slow, never setting a steady rhythm, until her breathing was quick and uneven, and her eyes half-closed. 

“More,” she said, her hips rocking up to his fingers. Bucky reached out with his metal hand, running the back of his fingers along the underside of her breast, tweaking a nipple. It was the last push she needed to fall over the edge. When she came - back arching off the bed, breasts bouncing from the spasms rocking her body – she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

She was still twitching when he pressed the blunt head of his cock into her. Darcy cried out, and he stilled, but before he could retreat, she said, “Don’t you dare,” and wrapped her silk-clad legs around him to bring him the rest of the way. Once he was fully seated inside of her, they both paused, reveling in the stretch, in the heat and the closeness. Then Bucky pulled out slowly and began to move.

They fucked like they had done everything else that evening – with hands everywhere and no delicacy whatsoever, and with passion and a sense that they were hurtling toward something bigger. 

He could feel his release building, and slipped his hand between their sweat-slick bodies to roll her clit between his fingers. Darcy ran her hands up his back to tangle in his hair, her breath stuttering against his neck. It was her last desperate cry of “Fuck!” that sent Bucky over the edge.

Buried inside her as far as he could go, Bucky froze, a deep groan rumbling out of his throat. He dropped his forehead to her chest, each of them struggling to fill their lungs as their hearts slowed back down. 

When he could breathe again, he dropped a kiss in the valley between her breasts and got up with a quick, “Two seconds.” He slipped off the bed and ducked into the bathroom, and a minute later, he was back, diving under the blankets to line his up his body with Darcy’s. Bucky draped himself over her chest and began to gently kiss his way toward her nipple.

“You’re incorrigible,” Darcy said, her laugh turning into a gasp when Bucky began to suckle her.

He released her nipple with a small pop. “I prefer ‘enthusiastic.’” 

Burrowing further into him, Darcy said, “I can work with enthusiastic.”

They lay twisted in the sheets for a while, hands idly tracing the contours of hips and shoulders and places between, when Darcy realized something.

“Wait,” she said, shifting so she could get a good look at Bucky, who still had his head cushioned on her chest. “So, if you won that round of poker, do you still own Steve’s shield?”

Bucky propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed. “Um, maybe? We got our intel the next day and headed out, so I gave it to him to use, but, yeah, I think I do.”

Darcy threw her head back and laughed, that same cackle Bucky had fallen for earlier that night. “Please tell that to Tony. If he doesn’t die from laughing, it’ll definitely get him off our case.”

“Think he gave up lookin’ for us?”

She answered with a derisive snort. “Yes. He has the attention span of a sugared-up toddler in a toy store. We’re in the clear.”

The mattress creaked as Bucky braced himself over Darcy. “All the same, doll, I think I better have you stay a little longer. Just to make sure he isn’t watchin’ the building entrance.”

Darcy stretched up to place a kiss at his jaw. “I think that’s a fantastic plan. By tomorrow, he’ll probably have forgotten who we even are. Pssh. One way, or another my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, first time writing smut. Also, I wish I could remember where I read the fic with the canon that Bucky won Steve's shield as part of a poker bet, but I can't and sorry to whoever came up with that bit of genius. I tip my hat to you.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good chance I'll add on a chapter that details exactly what happened between the elevator and the selfie, but for now, I'm marking this installment as complete.


End file.
